Saving Skylar
by Cheynee
Summary: A broken girl hiding in plain sight, a larger than life play boy with a tortured past of his own. Love is sometimes the only thing that can heal but happiness can never last long when the past catches up.
1. prologue

She was covered in blood and the wound from her head was making her dizzy but there was no way in hell she was going to pass out now.

She couldn't rest yet. Not while he was still out there.

Her arm was killing her and she was almost certain it was fractured if not broken.

It didn't matter. She would focus on that later, right now she had a plan to follow.

1. Escape  
2. Get cleaned up  
3. Empty her bank account  
4. Get on a bus  
5. Don't look back

Limping slightly she moved as fast as she could manage without drawing attention and made her way into the twenty four hour gym she had basically lived in when she needed to hide away this past year.

Pulling her black hoodie up high around her head and trying to make herself seem as small as possible she buzzed herself in and moved swiftly towards the changing rooms, ignoring the gasp of a woman she accidentally bumped into in her haste.

She ignored the woman and went straight to a shower, locking the door behind her before resting her head against the door and pushing back a sob.

She could do this. She could.

"Honey? Are you ok?"

She took a deep breath.  
"Y- yes, I'm fine thank you."

"Can I call anyone? You look hurt."

"No," She replied on a sob. "I have no one."

There was a pregnant pause and then a bag was pushed underneath the door.

"I don't know what kind of trouble you're in and maybe it's best I don't know but I want you to take that. There's a first aid kit in there and a towel."

The tears started to fall at the kindness of this stranger.

"Thank you," she croaked. "Thank you so much."

"Take care honey," the woman told her gently and then she was left alone in the shower room.

She took a deep breath and then another. And then another.

5 minutes.

She would allow herself five minutes of weakness and then she would lock away that scared little girl and step out of this stall a survivor.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 – SKYLAR

"You can't make me go to the party alone!"

Skylar turned away from her assignment and looked up at her roommate Tamsin who was using her big brown eyes and pouty pink lips to full advantage.

"I have a lot of studying to do," Skylar told her calmly. "And you are never alone."

Tamsin stomped her foot, actually stomped her foot like a toddler and crossed her arms with a scowl.

"We've lived together for a year now and not once have you come to a party with me, or done anything other than work, study and go to class. You're ruining the whole college experience and it's killing my buzz."

"I don't fit in with your friends Tam and you know it. I don't like drinking, I have zero interest in boys and I'm awkward in social situations, believe me when I say I'm doing you a favour by staying in."

Tamsin did not look convinced or appeased in any way.

Skylar had no idea why her bubbly roommate was so adamant to force the 'full college experience' on Skylar. Sure they had been rooming together for a year now and there was a certain bond you created with someone when you killed a giant spider together, but Skylar didn't fit into Tamsin's world of wild parties, hot guys and social gathering's.

Tamsin was basically the polar opposite of Skylar in every way. Thai in descent she had shiny black hair, dark almond eyes, a tiny slim frame and was a constant ball of energy and light. It was hard to imagine anyone couldn't be swayed by Tamsin's beauty and charm.

Skylar on the other hand? Not so charming. She kept to herself or hung out in the library most of the time and thrived on the anonymity the huge campus allowed her to have. She was blonde with large hazel eyes and a pretty plump frame although Tamsin insisted she was 'curvy in all the right ways'

"Well?" Tamsin demanded and Skylar realised she'd zoned out of it again.

"Sorry what?" she asked ruefully.

Tamsin rolled her eyes, used to Skylar drifting off into her thoughts. "I said that you have promised me you would come for the last few months and every time you find an excuse to stay home. One night out isn't going to kill you."

"Why is it so important that I come?" Skylar asked. "You have a million friends waiting on you, you won't even notice if I'm there or not."

Tamsin narrowed her eyes. "Because you're one of my best friends and that means I care about you enough to push you out of your comfort zone so in twenty years you can look back on your college years and not cringe about what a loser you were."

Skylar flinched slightly, more so for the fact that Tamsin had called her a best friend than a loser.

"Tam, you don't-"

Tamsin held her hand up, cutting Skylar off. "Nope. I'm not taking no for an answer tonight. Either you come with me to the frat party which will be _epic_ or I call a bunch of people and bring the party here."

Skylar narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

Tamsin raised an eyebrow and then pulling her phone from her bra began to dial a number, her eyes never leaving Skylar's.

"Hey baby," she crooned when her maybe-boyfriend Kyle picked up. "Oh nothing, I was just wondering what you and the guys were up to tonight?"

Skylar felt herself pale. Oh shit. Tamsin was going to do it, she was going to invite a bunch of idiotic guys over to their little haven and ruin this place of peace for Skylar.

"Nobody is coming here!" Skylar hissed quietly. "Call your dog off, I'll go to the damn party with you!"

Tamsin's smile was radiant and smug. "Baby I gotta start getting ready, Sky and I will meet you at Sigma Kappa Mu in a couple hours ok? …. Because perfection takes time, trust me when I say you and the guys are going to be grateful for every second spent getting ready…. Ok, if you're a good boy I might give in…yep, she's definitely coming this time…ok, bye."

Tamsin tucked her phone back in her bra, her eyes alight with glee.

"Oh my god, we are going to have so much fun tonight!" she shrieked. "Get up! We've got a time frame to work with here, what are you going to wear?"

Skylar looked down at her track pants and over sized t shirt. "Uh…this?"

Tamsin's dark skin paled. "Sorry what?"

"I'll just go in this, I don't have anyone I need to dress up nice for."

Tamsin sighed deeply. "Honey, you're dressing nice for yourself. Every girl wants to feel beautiful and sexy."

"And what if I feel beautiful and sexy in what I'm wearing?"

"Then I would say you are a liar and need to get out more. Get up and get in the shower, I'll take care of everything tonight, you just have to trust me."

Skylar's hand started to tremble as images of her in thigh high boots and a tiny skirt assaulted her brain. She couldn't do this, she was going to have a panic attack before they even left the apartment.

Tamsin placed a cool hand on Skylar's arm and gently squeezed. "Hey, it's going to be ok I promise. Just take a few deep breaths and jump in the shower ok?"

Skylar nodded through the lump in her throat, grabbed her towel and headed to the tiny bathroom they shared.

Before she had left she had made sure she had drained her bank account of the twenty thousand dollars she had inherited from her grandmother a couple years ago that _he _had no idea about. When she had to bail in a hurry she had hopped on a bus to Arizona with nothing but her grandmother's money, two changes of clothes, a first aid kit and a towel. Spending the first couple nights in a dingy hotel she went apartment looking and after three days of no success she had come across an Ad on a board in a nearby café which had led to meeting Tamsin.

The apartment was a small two bedroom with one bathroom and a barely there kitchen and lounge area but it was close to college, the local café's and bars and Skylar had immediately fallen in love with her room with the balcony over looking the park across the street.

Tamsin had welcomed her with open arms and never let Skylar's awkward or cool demeanour deter her even a little. Skylar sighed as she began to strip down.

She should really start making more of an effort with Tamsin, it had been a year and the girl had been nothing but sweet and giving to her without asking for anything in return but friendship and rent money. Tamsin had even gotten Skylar a job with her, waitressing at the restaurant and bar a twenty five minute walk away.

Stepping under the hot jets Skylar kept her mess of blonde curls out of the water so they would be easier to deal with tonight. She would go with Tamsin and make an appearance and then once the alcohol started flowing she could sneak out and catch up on some reading, there was a paranormal romance she had been meaning to buy on her kindle for awhile now and finding herself another book boyfriend sounded like heaven.

Pounding on the door pulled her from her fantasy of sexy alien boys with glowing green eyes.

"Time frame," Tamsin barked through the door. "Unless you're giving yourself a rub and tug to relax for tonight you need to jump out."

"Tamsin!" Skylar admonished.

Tamsin's laughter rang through the door. "You're so easy to embarrass. Seriously though, I told Kyle we would meet them at eight and it's six thirty now."

Skylar shook her head but said nothing. What could possibly take an hour and a half?

Turns out making Skylar beautiful was time consuming. Tamsin had showered, dressed and applied her own makeup in forty minutes. It was now seven fifty five and Skylar was still sitting on Tamsin's bed while she primped and fluttered around her, putting the final touches on.

"Tam, am I going to freak out and refuse to go when I see the clown makeup you've put on me?" Skylar asked nervously.

Tamsin swatted her nose with the makeup brush. "Stop being a little shit. I'm good at this stuff ok? I wouldn't let you walk out of this house looking like a hot mess."

Skylar was nervous and it wasn't because she was allowing herself to be Tamsin's project, it was because she knew no matter how good Tamsin was with fashion and makeup, she wasn't going to be able to work miracles and make Skylar beautiful. She was going to look horrible no matter what standing next to her beautiful, exotic friend.

"Ok, stand up," she commanded.

Skylar obeyed hesitantly and stood there nervously while Tamsin inspected her shrewdly.

After a few long moments a massive smile spread across Tamsin's face and her eyes glittered.

"Damn girl, I think I did a little too well on your mini make over. No one is going to notice me when I'm next to you."

Skylar rolled her eyes. "Don't patronise me."

"I'm not, come and see for yourself."

Pulling her into the hallway where they kept a full length mirror, Tamsin pushed her so she was facing her reflection.

What the hell? Who was this girl in front of her?

She stared at a pretty blonde with her curls hanging loose around her face, a glittery clip keeping her fringe out of her face. Her eyes were wide but more green than hazel tonight, her lips pink and full. She was never going to be a model but even her body looked passable in black skinny jeans and a tight teal top that dipped dangerously low down the front. Paired with white sparkly heels and an uncertain smile Skylar barely recognised herself.

"Maybe you are a miracle worker," she whispered.

Tamsin laughed. "I told you. You are a knock out Sky, even in your frumpy sweaters and messy buns you look pretty, now you're a fucking stunner."

Skylar smiled at Tamsin shyly. "Thank you for doing this."

Tamsin waved her away. "Don't be silly this is what girlfriends do. I want you to enjoy yourself tonight ok? Let loose, be open to fun, get out of those books and your imagination for once."

"I'm not good at letting loose and having fun," Skylar told her.

Tamsin shrugged. "So be someone else tonight."

"What?"

"You're always losing yourself in books and stuff, why not slip into a role tonight and just allow yourself this one night to be whoever the hell you want to be."

Skylar went quiet as she pondered those words. Could she really do that? Be a character tonight and leave the boring, safe girl behind just for a couple hours?

It wasn't like she was always this guarded and uptight. She'd once been like Tamsin, bubbly, funny, full of life and innocence. She didn't want to be alone and closed off from the world forever but she needed to be careful of her actions and stay as invisible and safe as possible to protect this new life she had worked so hard to build.

Still, it might be kinda nice to have a drama free night out with Tamsin for once, without any cares or worries weighing her down.

"Hello? Are you in there?"

Skylar snapped her attention back to the present. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Grab your purse, we're late!"

Skylar sighed deeply but did as she was told. "It's not like the party is going to up and move if we don't get there right on time."

"Yes, but all the hot boys will be taken," Tamsin told her as she dragged her to the front door.

"I'm not interested in boys," Skylar told her. "You're lucky I'm even going with you tonight, baby steps ok?"

Tamsin ignored her, pulling her through the door, locking it before linking their arms and heading down the street.

"Tonight is going to be amazing," she said brightly. "I've got a really good feeling about it."

Skylar chuckled softly. "Are you going to start moonlighting as a psychic now?"

"Laugh all you want book worm, but tonight you're going to discover that amazing stuff happens outside of books too."

They arrived at the party at eight fifteen and it was already in full swing.

There were people everywhere. On the front lawn drinking beers, in the kitchen doing keg stands, lining up to use the bathroom, dirty dancing in the living area and scattered around the back yard laughing and talking loudly over the pumping music being blasted so loud Skylar could swear her bones were moving with the bass.

Jesus she was so out of her element here. Every girl she could see was dressed in tiny scraps of clothing covering the bare essentials, their make up covering more of their skin then their clothes were.

She looked down to her jeans and instantly felt self conscious and out of place. Tamsin was in a black mini dress next to her looking stunning as usual and she was the token fat chick being dragged along to help everyone else with their confidence.

Sigh.

Why did she agree to come here again?

"Do you want a drink?" Tamsin yelled in her ear.

Skylar shook her head but as usual Tamsin ignored her protests and marched her into the backyard and out to where a line of cooler's sat with various drinks inside.

"Hello ladies, what can I get you?"

A tall red haired guy with a lopsided smile stepped into their view blocking their access to the drinks.

"Two beers Luke," Tamsin said, surprising Skylar when there was not a trace of flirtation in her voice.

Luke leant forward and offered his cheek to her. "You're going to have to pay the toll first."

Tamsin slapped his cheek playfully and then reached around him to grab two beers, handing one to Skylar and then taking off to the other side of the back yard leaving Skylar to trail behind her.

"Did you know him?" Skylar asked once she caught up.

Tamsin shrugged. "Who, Luke? He's one of Kyle's frat brothers, he thinks being in a frat means the guys can share everything… including girls."

"That's disgusting!"

"I know right? Listen, don't accept any drinks from any guys tonight and if you see a guy you're interested in for anything point him out to me first so I can give you a heads up."

Skylar blanched. "You're making me regret coming already."

Tamsin grinned. "Hoes before bro's my friend, don't worry, I've got your back tonight."

"That's why I'm nervous," she grumbled earning a laugh from Tamsin.

As Tamsin busied herself with searching for Kyle through the crowd, Skylar looked around taking it all in as she took tentative sips from her beer.

Urgh. Even worse than she remembered. Did they have anything else but beer here? She wasn't entirely sure she was going to be able to finish this one let alone any others.

"Kyle's here," Tamsin shrieked, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Let's go dance."

"Wait, what? Don't you want to go say hi?" she asked in confusion.

Tamsin laughed. "Sky you have so much to learn with guys, you never go to them ok? They need to come to you and besides, I want to dance with my friend and show off your banging body."

Skylar froze. "I can't dance."

Tamsin scowled. "Everyone can dance Skylar."

"No, I mean, I can't dance with everyone watching me."

Tamsin took her hand and squeezed it in her delicate ones. "You're a character tonight remember? A sexy blonde siren who gives no single fucks and wants to dance with her bestie and enjoy the music and atmosphere."

Skylar pushed the looming anxiety away and took a deep breath. It was just one night. She was never going to allow Tamsin to force her out again so she may as well make the most of it.

Nodding she allowed herself to be towed through the crowd and lead to a makeshift dance floor where couples were already dirty dancing and grinding into each other.

"You're not going to make me hump you like an animal right?" Skylar asked wryly as she watched a couple next to them.

Tamsin laughed loudly and shook her head. "No babe, I'm not going to make you do anything. Just feel the music and move however you want."

Skylar sighed and then allowed the Usher song to surround her senses and the beat move inside her body. She was stiff at first, unsure of what she doing or how to move her body but after the third song she found a rhythm and rolled and swayed her body to the smooth beats, spinning around, dipping Tamsin playfully and actually allowing the tension to roll off her shoulders.

"Holy shit balls," Tamsin exclaimed after Skylar moved a little seductively. "You didn't tell me you had mojo, damn girl you should see how many guys are looking at you like you're dessert."

Skylar laughed and shook her head at her friend's ridiculousness.

They danced together for another song, pulling out the robot, lawn mower and other lame dance moves to giggle about when Kyle finally had enough waiting and approached Tamsin, sliding his hands around her waist and pulling her back against his body.

"You teasing me baby?" he asked into her ear.

Tamsin giggled and swatted at him. "I'm just dancing with Sky babe."

As if noticing her for the first time Kyle's eyes snapped over to Skylar's and he appeared momentarily confused.

"Your housemate?" he asked.

Nice to know that all it took was some makeup and fitted clothes to be completely unrecognisable.

"Doesn't she look amazing?" Tamsin asked turning in his arms to kiss Kyle's neck.

"You look different," he said directly to Skylar.

She stiffened. "Thanks."

He offered her a friendly smile. "No, you look nice. You've got some eyes on you."

Skylar raised an eyebrow. "Everyone has eyes Kyle."

He grinned sheepishly and shrugged, turning his attention back to Tamsin who looked about three seconds away from crawling inside him she was so close.

Skylar didn't mind Kyle, as far as guys went he was pretty tolerable but she would never understand what he and Tamsin had going on. Neither of them would admit to being official or exclusive but Skylar knew Tamsin wasn't even looking at any other guys and it was pretty obvious Kyle thought the world of her. They spent most weekends together and it wasn't just sex either. Why they couldn't just admit they were crazy for each other and come out as the couple everyone knew they really were was beyond Skylar.

Skylar turned her nose up as Kyle lifted Tamsin up and her legs wrapped around his waist just before her lips suctioned to his neck.

"I'm going to get a drink," she told Kyle who barely managed a nod.

Shaking her head at the two of them she turned around to head towards the kitchen and then stopped when she locked eyes with a guy leaning against the back door.

Holy. Shit.

Had that beer gone to her head already and she was imagining things because this dude was hot on a whole other level.

Tall with broad shoulders, dressed in dark jeans and a black t shirt that show cased his defined body, he had black messy hair that was long enough to grab a fistful of, a piercing through his dark pink lips and the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen in her entire life.

Her body was practically humming as she stared at him, afraid to blink. She had never had this kind of reaction to a guy before and she'd seen plenty of attractive dudes around campus.

It wasn't until his lips quirked up into a knowing smirk that she remembered where she was and that she had just stopped dead staring at this guy with drool practically pooling at her feet.

Oh god, he knew she had been checking him out. He knew the affect he had on her, on most likely every girl with eyes and he thought it was amusing.

Forcing her feet to move Skylar continued walking until she passed him and was back inside heading towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going gorgeous?"

A warm hand landed on her shoulder.

Spinning around and out of reach Skylar lost her footing in those stupid heels and began to tumble.

She was braced for the impact of the cold tile floors, but it never came. Instead two muscled arms caught her and hauled her close to a defined chest.

Oh god. Please don't be him, please don't be him.

"Are you going to open your eyes or just swoon in my arms a little more?"

That broke the spell.

Pushing away from him Skylar took a step back and glared at him. Yeah, he was hot alright and he damn well knew it.

"I wasn't swooning," she snapped.

He raised a pierced eyebrow. "Oh? And I suppose you weren't eye fucking me earlier too?"

She gasped in horror and anger. "Excuse me?"

Play boy smirked at her. "There's no need to be embarrassed kitten, I didn't mind."

Skylar scowled at him. "Are you always this arrogant?"

He grinned and shrugged. "Probably. Can I get you a drink, kitten?"

"I'm not a kitten," she told him sourly. "I have a name."

"I'm sure it's a great one too," he replied with a wink.

Sick of whatever game he was trying to play Skylar turned around and moved into the kitchen.

"It's rude to walk off mid conversation, didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

Jesus had he followed her?

Skylar kept her back to him. "My mother is dead," she told him flatly.

There was a quiet curse behind her and then she was being spun around to look into two very remorseful and beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm sorry kitten."

She yanked out of his touch again. "Did _you_ know it's rude to keep pawing at a stranger like you're a dog in heat?"

He blinked at her for a few seconds and then burst out laughing. "Where did you come from kitten and how have I never met you before?"

Skylar rolled her eyes. "Probably too busy alternating between having your head up your ass or stuck staring at a mirror."

What the hell was happening? She was never this rude to anyone! Why was she being such a bitch to this guy? Sure he was rubbing her the wrong way but that didn't excuse her behaviour. It had to be the alcohol lowering her inhibitions. Turned out she was a mean drunk, huh… who knew.

Blue Eyes just smiled indulgently at her. "Maybe we should start fresh, my name's Drake Landry. I enjoy music, cars and being verbally abused by incredibly beautiful blonde girls."

Skylar scoffed at him. "Seriously? Do those cheesy lines usually work for you?"

He grinned. "I don't normally need lines gorgeous."

On cue a sexy red head with a waif like body slunk over to him and began to run her hand up and down his chest.

"Hey baby, you look good enough to eat tonight, what do you say we go back to my dorm so I can devour you?"

Skylar couldn't stop herself, she actually snorted at the girls shameless come on.

The red head snapped her gaze to Skylar and glared. "Excuse me bitch?"

Skylar shrugged. "Nothing at all, I'm just here to get a drink and then leave before the Drake buffet opens."

Drake lips quirked but red head looked murderous still.

"Carly, I'm in the middle of a conversation at the moment so you're going to have to excuse me."

Carly's mouth dropped open. "Are you serious?"

Right, because no guy that looked like Drake Landry could ever be interested in someone that looked like Skylar. The familiar wave of insecurity started to wash over her and Skylar hated them both in that moment for souring what had actually started to be an amazing night.

"Don't let me interrupt," she said coolly. "I have to find my friend anyway."

She tried to walk past them but Drake grabbed her arm before she could escape.

"We're not done here kitten."

"Kitten?" Carly shrieked.

"Carly," he said his deep voice lowering. "Out. Now."

Carly's eyes widened in disbelief but noticing the cold look on Drake's face she left quickly after.

"That was incredibly stupid," Skylar told him as she yanked out of his grasp.

"Come again?" he asked.

"I have no intention of ever sleeping with you," she told him bluntly, hoping he couldn't hear the lie in her voice. "And you just chased away your entertainment for the evening."

He gave her that lazy smirk again. "Kitten, you have given me more entertainment in the last five minutes than Carly could hope to give me in a lifetime."

Skylar rolled her eyes at him. "I told you to stop calling me that."

"Are you going to tell me your name then?" he countered.

Skylar shuddered at the sexiness of his voice. "No."

"And why is that?" he asked, crossing his arms so his muscles bulged.

"Because you're never going to see me again and I'm worried you've got enough useless information already cluttering your brain."

He grinned at her insult, completely unaffected and moved forward, forcing her to back up against the wall. Caging her in with his arms he leant down so they were almost nose to nose.

Jesus he smelt amazing. Like leather, sex and fresh male.

"You have the most beautiful eyes," he murmured as he lifted a hand to trace her jawline.

She couldn't move, couldn't speak and breathing was beginning to become a problem.

What the hell was happening to her right now? This pretty boy caveman was affecting her in ways she had only read about and the complete lack of control was equally frightening and thrilling.

"Are you going to hit me if I try to kiss you Kitten?" he murmured, eyes locked on hers.

"P-probably," she sputtered, but her traitorous hand came up to clutch at his shirt.

He chuckled deep in his throat. "It would be worth it."

"Skylar!"

Tamsin's cry broke the connection and suddenly Skylar was aware of the loud music and the room filled with people around them.

Quickly ducking under Drake's arms she hurried over to Tamsin who was staring at her like she'd just grown two heads.

"I'm ready to go home," she murmured, her cheeks flushed. "I'll catch a taxi and see you later."

Tamsin gripped her arm firmly so she couldn't leave. "No you're not."

They began to walk outside again when Drake called across the room.

"Goodnight _Skylar_, I'll be in touch."

Skylar flinched at her name on his lips and the promise that whatever the hell just happened between them was far from over.

And this was exactly why she never went out.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 – DRAKE

So she had a name. The sex kitten he had been watching all night with that soft body begging to be filled and those incredible eyes, big and innocent staring him down.

There was no doubt the girl was beautiful, stunning even but Drake had experienced a lot of beautiful girls, what he had never experienced however was the brutal tongue lashing Skylar had given him.

No one had ever spoken to him like that and sure as shit no girl. He should be pissed off by how rude she was but two hours later and he was still chuckling to himself. It was probably the thrill of the chase, something he was completely unused to, but there was a draw to the little kitten with claws. He had felt it as soon as he had clocked her moving that body of hers like a siren around the dance floor. It had almost struck him stupid when she had turned around and locked eyes with him, her golden eyes wide and shocked on his.

He adjusted himself again. He was still fucking hard.

"Hey man, what's up?"

He turned to Kyle one of his frat brothers and best friends and vaguely recalled he was dating the little Asian chick that had dragged his kitten away.

"The blonde girl," he said without any pre amble. "Who is she?"

Kyle spun around trying to see who the hell Drake was talking about.

"No, she's not here," he said impatiently. "The one your girl left with."

Kyle's eyes widened. "Skylar?"

A smirk spread across Drakes face. "Yeah, Skylar. What do you know about her?"

Kyle looked uncomfortable. "Uh… she's really close with Tam, I guess Tam feels super protective of her because she doesn't have any friends and always seems like she's one second away from bolting or freaking out."

Drake snapped his full attention to Kyle now. He was being very cautious about what he revealed which meant that the guy he had known since grade school had crossed over to the dark side.

"Are you in love Andrews?"

Kyle's face flushed. "What? Come on dude, you know me!"

Drake's grin spread. "You didn't say no. You like this girl don't you? And you're scared of what the boss is going to think if you sell her friend out to me."

Kyle looked like he wanted to punch Drake in the face but didn't respond or deny anything.

Drake pulled a cigarette from his back pocket and lit it once in his mouth.

"It's cool dude, your secret is safe with me."

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Nothing is safe with you man."

A trio of blondes holding hands approached them, one sidling up to Kyle while the other two placed themselves on either side of Drake, immediately beginning to touch him anywhere they could.

Kyle pulled his blonde's hand off his belt buckle and pushed her lightly away. "Serena I told you I wasn't interested."

Serena pouted up at him. "Why?"

"Because he's in love," Drake told her with a satisfied grin.

Serena actually did that dramatic gasp thing he fucking hated.

"What!"

Kyle looked like he really wanted to punch Drake now, he would lose and they both knew it but the look in his friends green eyes told him he would go down fighting.

"With me," Drake finished. "And we were just in the middle of planning our picket fence with two point five kids future so why don't you girls go get me a beer and meet me later…in my room?"

Serena and the dumb and dumber twins twittered like the little idiots they were and sauntered off.

He turned back to Kyle. "And now you owe me."

"For offering to fuck the three stooges? Yeah man, what a hardship that's going to be."

Kyle had no idea. Drake loved sex and often but damn if he wasn't getting sick of the dumb as dog shit girls that threw themselves at him and offered no resistance, challenge or thrill for him what so ever.

He needed a switch up, something fresh and entertaining to amuse himself with for awhile. He needed a conquest that was going to make the prize all the more sweeter. He needed Skylar, his scrappy little sex kitten.

"Andrews, you know I'm going to get what I want regardless. Do you want to make this easier for yourself or not?"

Kyle sighed deeply, smart enough to know when he should tap out. "What do you even think I can do man? Skylar doesn't go out, she doesn't drink and she doesn't sleep around, and Tamsin knows _exactly_ who you are so it's not like she's going to agree to a double date or anything."

Drake's eyes brightened in interest at the mention of a date which was so fucking unlike him because dating was not exactly what he was known for.

"Dude no!" Kyle whined. "You're going to be the reason I have blue balls for a week if you ask me to do this."

The guy was pathetic, practically a dribbling mess at the thought of upsetting his tiny Asian girlfriend who Drake wasn't even sure knew how to raise her voice.

A plan started to form in his head and he decided to throw his old friend a bone… well kinda.

"You don't need to convince anyone of a double date," he said and watched as Kyle visibly relaxed. "You just need to convince Skylar to go see a movie with you and your girl tomorrow."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Did you not hear me say she doesn't go out, like ever?"

"She was here tonight wasn't she?"

Kyle sighed. "Yeah and I have no idea what Tam had to pull to make that happen but I can guarantee it won't be happening again."

Drake patted his friends shoulder. "You make sure it happens dude. Eight tomorrow at the plaza, be there with our girls."

Kyle drew in a breath. "Our girls?"

Drake almost winced. How the fuck had that slipped out?

"Tomorrow. Eight." He commanded and then left Kyle standing there staring after him as he scanned the crowd for the all tits and no brains trio. He had to do something to get those golden eyes out of his head because all she'd done was touch his shirt and he was still. Fucking. Hard.

Tossing his towel aside Drake had just put a fresh shirt on when his phone buzzed.

_Kyle: I hope you know what you're doing – for BOTHour sakes._

Drake grinned at Kyle's text.

He had done it, that surfer looking mother fucker had actually come through and got Skylar to go out with them.

_Drake: I'm not scared of you, you pussy._

Seconds later Kyle replied again.

_Kyle: It's not me you should be scared of. Catcha._

Drake tucked his phone into his jean pocket, his grin spreading further.

There was no doubt in his mind that Skylar was going to be pissed off when she saw him, but the thought of her cheeks flushing pink and those big eyes darkening just got him keyed up.

He shouldn't be so excited to just see a girl but fuck if he wasn't counting down the minutes until he was close enough to smell her fresh, sweet scent.

He bounced lightly on his feet as he shadow boxed around his room. He'd need a fight and soon if this kept up. Either that or to just fuck her and be done with it, although he wasn't entirely sure that would even be enough.

"Yo Landry, Carly's here for you."

He didn't even turn to face Luke, just kept boxing in place.

"Send her away."

"For real?" Luke asked, bewildered.

"Did I stutter?"

"Dude…she's in a trench coat, as in _only_ in a trench coat. I don't think she's going to leave until she gets what she came for."

Drake flicked his hand in dismissal. "You fuck her then, I'm about to go out."

"Crazy son of a bitch," Luke muttered as he left to deliver Drake's message.

He hoped Luke could get rid of Carly and quickly, a quick glance at his watch told him he had thirty minutes until show time which meant he didn't have time for drama or any bullshit games which was basically all Carly was about.

She was a dead set nympho and was willing to let him do anything he wanted to her which was why he had tolerated all her bullshit in the past but now putting up with her jealous, bitchy tendencies wasn't worth the meaningless fuck after.

He sighed deeply. She was beginning to get too comfortable and clingy around him so he was going to have to cut her loose and soon.

His phone vibrating in his pocket shook him out of his thoughts and with a quick glance to see it was Kyle calling he pressed accept.

"What?"

"Oh hi honey, I'm well thanks how are you?" Kyle said sarcastically.

"What do you want shithead?"

Kyle sighed deeply. "I'm letting you know we're here and this is going to blow up in your face."

"How do you figure that?"

"Tamsin doesn't know you're coming, _she_ didn't tell Skylar _I _was coming so now it looks like Skylar is going to bail before we even get a chance to line up for tickets."

Like fuck she would. Drake never went to this much trouble for a girl so he wasn't going to let her fuck up his plan and chance before he even got to try.

"Keep her there, I'm five away."

"Dude, it's a fifteen minute-"

"I'm five away," he snapped again ending the call.

Grabbing his bike keys and wallet Drake rushed down the stairs, almost knocking Carly over before he got to the door.

"There you are baby," she crooned, reaching to grab his junk.

Drake pushed her aside. "Not now Carly."

"Well when then?" she sneered. "I'm not some whore you can just drop whenever you feel like it."

He turned to face her, his patience almost gone. "Actually that's exactly what you are."

"You asshole!" she shrieked and then hit him so hard across the face with her nails out that she drew blood across his eyebrow.

Drake grabbed her arms in a punishing grip, holding her still.

"You better stay the fuck away from me for awhile," he told her, feeling a little murderous. "Whatever it is you have deluded yourself into thinking we have; it's done."

Carly's face crumpled. "W-what?"

"Done," he repeated before letting her go and storming out to his bike, ignoring her cries behind him.

Yep. He was definitely in need of a change.

Seven minutes later he was using his broad shoulders and size to push his way through the crowd, in a rush to get to the cinema before Skylar could bolt like a race horse.

He eased through the doors, eyes sharp as he scanned the crowd. There were the typical jocks in their little circle jerk laughing and eyeing off groups of giggling girls in tiny skirts and ever tinier shirts, flicking their hair over their shoulders and cocking their hips out. Parents holding onto their last shreds of patience were trying to reign in their children, and then there having a quiet argument with Tamsin was Skylar.

They stood a little away from the ticket booth and Kyle who looked incredibly nervous, shifting on each foot.

Dressed in black track pants, sneakers, an oversized red jumper and her curls piled on top of her head, she was wearing no makeup that he could see and she was in stark contrast to her friend who was dressed in boots, a skirt, sweater and makeup and hair perfected.

Honestly, she looked beautiful.

As Drake neared he could overhear their hissed conversation.

"So you just tricked me into going so I could be the awkward third wheel?" Skylar demanded.

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "You're being completely ridiculous and you're being incredibly ungrateful."

"Ungrateful!" Skylar boomed, drawing several gazes their way.

Tamsin's eyes narrowed and her voice lowered further so Drake couldn't hear but whatever it was had Skylar looking down guiltily.

"Not looking good brother," Kyle said, appearing by his side.

Drake barely spared him a glance as he watched Skylar and her expressive face in fascination.

"You girl seems to have it covered," he murmured back.

"She's something isn't she?" Kyle said reverently, like the pussy he was.

Drake didn't get a chance to reply because at that moment Skylar seemed to sense him and looked over, which of course prompted Tamsin to look over.

Neither looked impressed.

"What the hell is this?" Skylar demanded, stalking over to Drake.

Tamsin followed, her arms crossed. "Good question, Kyle?"

Kyle blanched and immediately began inspecting his shoes.

"Hello ladies," Drake interjected smoothly. "You both look gorgeous tonight."

Skylar blew a raspberry in his face, like she was five years old and he fucking loved it.

"I was just…"

"In the neighbourhood?" Skylar said dryly.

He gave her his most charming smile that activated his dimples. "No actually, I knew you would be here I was just hoping you could holster your bitch long enough to allow me to tag along."

Whatever she was expecting him to say, it certainly wasn't that because any angry retort left her mouth in a low whistle.

"At least you're honest," she said finally, shooting Tamsin a dirty look.

"Kitten, I'm not in the business of lying."

"Just stalking and slutting around?"

He smirked at her. "Come on Kitten, we're both already here. Let me buy your ticket and whatever treats you want from the candy bar and then you can toss your drink in my face if I piss you off."

Her lip quirked for a moment but she didn't allow herself to smile.

"Try and pull any moves on me and I will ruin your shot at reproduction," she told him with a scowl.

He felt a shit eating grin work across his face. "Close enough to a yes for me."

"Get our tickets for us would you?" he asked Kyle pushing a fifty into his hand. "We'll be at the candy bar."

Kyle looked panicked at the thought of being left alone with Tamsin but wasn't exactly in a position to say anything about it.

Poor sappy bastard.

"You want anything?" Drake asked Tamsin.

She never took her gaze off Kyle. "Not from you."

Drake fought a grimace. Oh yeah, Tamsin knew his reputation and was even less thrilled about him being here than Skylar was, if that was even possible.

"Have you slept with Tamsin before?" she asked as they got in line.

"No, why?"

"Because she doesn't like you."

Drake quirked an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting there's something wrong with the way I fuck?"

Skylar quirked her own eyebrow. "You don't strike me as the stay and cuddle type. How many hearts have you left shattered in your wake?"

"None that weren't aware of what they were getting themselves into."

Skylar scoffed. "Right so you just say to them, 'My names Drake and I have pretty blue eyes, let me use your body for my own pleasure for a night and then you can shake your ass on home in the morning."

The deep voice she tried to use impersonating him was adorable.

"Uncanny," he said in mock awe. "It's like hearing myself speak!"

"God you're annoying!"

He leant down to whisper in her ear and loved that she let out a little gasp when his lips made slight contact.

"Not God Kitten, my name's Drake but thank you for the comparison."

She pushed him away and took a further step out of his reach. "Do you do anything with yourself besides stalking girls and shattering dreams?"

Stepping closer he got up in her space again because he loved that he affected her and yeah, alright, he fucking loved how riled up she got, pushing back just as hard as he pushed her.

"Kitten, has anyone ever told you, you have terrible people skills? Let me take you out sometime and I can give you a few tips, I happen to be great with people."

"When I need help identifying sexually transmitted diseases and the quickest way to get rid of them, I'll give you a call."

Fuck, he may have just met his match. This girl was totally badass.

"You'll need my number first," he noted casually, moving up the line.

"What?" she said in exasperation.

"To call me if you need help with STD prevention, you will need my number first."

Her eyes widened in disbelief and she said nothing.

He scanned her outfit again and deciding to take a chance because he was a balls to the wall kind of guy he stepped forward, putting his hands on her hips and tracing them down softly until he found a bulge on her right thigh.

He pulled her phone swiftly out of her pocket and stepped back.

She hadn't moved at all, he wasn't sure she was even breathing now.

He let her gather her thoughts and composure while he called himself from her phone.

"What are you doing?" she finally shrieked.

When his phone rang he hung up and handed her phone back to her. "You should really put a passcode on there anyone could get into your phone like that."

"Yeah, I'm not doing this with you," she said firmly. "Popcorn and a bottle of water."

She barked the last few words in an order and then moved out of line to go and re-join Tamsin and Kyle who looked to be having their first public domestic. Great times.

Smiling to himself he looked down at his phone and saved her number…under Kitten.

By some miracle after watching Tamsin yell at Kyle, slap him, stalk off and then engage in some very heavy petting and make-up making out, Skylar still hadn't tried to leave and when they were called into their theatre she didn't put up any resistance about sitting next to him other than rolling her eyes.

They were watching some horror movie Tamsin had picked out, purely so she would have an excuse to cuddle into Kyle and keep her pride too – smart girl. Drake had sat down first and rested his arm on the back of Skylar's chair so she was forced to sit in an almost embrace with him.

They were about half way through the movie when Drake gave up trying to be interested in the gore and screams on screen and instead tuned into the Skylar show.

It took another twenty minutes of watching her intently to realise she was a whole new breed of female that he had never encountered before and wasn't sure even _he_ could tame.

Every other girl in the cinema was cuddled into their male partners or huddled in close with their friends, shaking with terror, shrieking every so often and one girl he was pretty sure had passed out. Skylar sat there impassive through the first half and then when the shit started to hit the fan and bodies were piling up, blood spurting everywhere she began to look agitated, arms folded across her chest.

For the final fight scene where one of the teens had been possessed by a demon and began savagely beating another to near death Skylar actually grabbed hold of the arm chair, her knuckles going white and she looked like she was either going to be sick or kill someone.

"Hey, you ok?" he whispered, taking her hand and lightly massaging her stiff fingers.

She gave a slight nod but she wasn't ok, he could see in her eyes there was real fear there and pain, holy shit so much pain. What the fuck had happened to his little kitten to make her so guarded and scrappy?

She seemed so lost in her memories or whatever torment she had come from that she didn't pull away from his grasp, not even when he pressed a kiss to her palm and then held her hand in both of his.

"You didn't eat your popcorn," he whispered as the credits started to roll.

She looked down at the barely touched food and then shrugged. "I'll have it for dinner."

"Dinner?" he asked, cocking his head. "It's nine thirty."

She shrugged, finally pulling out of his grasp and gathering her things. "I didn't eat before we came because I had no intention of actually coming."

He grit his teeth but nodded, following her out with a possessive hand on her back.

He didn't like that she hadn't eaten tonight because of him, and he really didn't like that she thought popcorn was a suitable choice for dinner.

"Oh my god!" Tamsin squealed, when they were outside. "That movie was cray-cray! I was so scared! Babe, wasn't it scary?"

Kyle smiled down at her, tucking her into his chest firmly. "I'm a dude baby, nothing scares me or at least I don't admit anything does."

Tamsin rolled her eyes but didn't move away from him.

"What did you think Sky?" Tamsin asked over her shoulder as Kyle began to lead her to the car park.

Skylar just shrugged with a tight smile which Tamsin must have taken for agreement because she then began chattering on about all the scary moments and how the slut _always_ dies first and isn't that unfair to be punished for being honest and open about your sexuality.

"What did you really think?" Drake asked in Skylar's ear.

She shivered a little at his closeness but kept her stance stiff and straight, refusing to melt into his body.

"It was ok," she said with a shrug.

"You weren't scared? You and Tamsin aren't going to sleep with all the lights on and worry about the monsters hiding in the dark?" he asked teasingly.

She stopped walking and looked up at him, her hazel eyes flat and haunted.

"No," she said barely audibly. "I'm not worried about monsters brought about by stupid latin inscriptions. The real monsters in this world are the ones blending in with society that no one would ever suspect. Those monsters are real, soulless and sometimes you can't beat them, just pray you can be strong enough to survive."

She doesn't wait for his reaction just turns away and jogs to catch up with Tamsin leaving Drake standing there completely out of his element.

Who the fuck had put those shadows in her eyes but more importantly, why the fuck did he care?


End file.
